


Punition

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - The Beginnings [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Masturbation in Office, Oral Sex, infiltration of team rocket, sex on a desk, spying for interpol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Catloversshipping - The Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870405
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Punition

Ils étaient seuls, dans son bureau, ce sbire et lui. Il l'avait remarqué depuis quelque temps déjà, ce type plutôt débrouillard, venant de l'étranger pour grossir les rangs de la Team Rocket. Il était plus âgé que lui mais aussi plus petit, malingre et nerveux, avec des cheveux noirs et de vicieux yeux rouges ainsi qu'un sourire effilé comme une lame de rasoir. Un homme selon son goût.

C'étaient des hommes comme ce sbire qu'il lui fallait pour faire prospérer la Team Rocket, des hommes dangereux et rusés mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas réellement se fier à un type trop intelligent. Un type qui collait les admins comme leur ombre, buvant leurs secrets. Un type aussi magnétique qui avait déjà réussi à le faire sortir de sa retenue feutrée et libérer de sauvages bas-instincts tapis en lui. Et surtout, un type qui l'avait déjà meurtri dans sa chair et vu au plus bas. Tout ceci était impardonnable et pourtant, Giovanni ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de ce type car bien trop efficace dans ses méthodes lors des missions qui lui étaient affectées. Néanmoins, il tenait à le punir, à lui montrer qui commandait ici et à le remettre à sa place, tout subordonné qu'il était.

Le type était debout, à attendre en silence dans la pièce, droit comme un i, quant à lui, il restait confortablement assis sur son fauteuil, le guettant du coin de l'oeil, remplissant quelque important papier. Il désirait le faire attendre, le voir commencer à souffrir de la station debout prolongée, le faire se sentir vulnérable, avant de lui imposer l'obéissance absolue qui lui était due en tant que supérieur. Giovanni laissa ce petit manège durer une heure, avant d'accorder un peu d'attention à son subordonné. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni soulagement dans les prunelles rouges du gars. Juste une sorte d'ennui profond, comme s'il était blasé de la situation.

D'un geste du doigt, Giovanni le fit s'avancer jusqu'à son bureau. En silence, il se contenta de détailler son sbire du regard, appuyant sur certains détails de son anatomie, avec presque une pointe de mépris pour ce petit être qui paraissait devant lui. Physiquement, ils différaient totalement : il était grand, plutôt bien bâti et il entretenait sa forme quotidiennement alors que l'autre était petit, mince, avec des membres nerveux, plus enclin à la filouterie et aux manières détournées qu'à l'affrontement de face.

Giovanni aboya l'ordre de se tourner. Le sbire leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra, visiblement fatigué des caprices de l'héritier de la mafia la plus puissante de la région. Il tournait le dos à son supérieur mais pouvait sentir à travers son uniforme le regard d'acier de ce dernier qui le détaillait et le faisait légèrement se sentir totalement nu et exposé.

Puis le futur boss s'amusa à faire tomber quelques objets de son bureau et demanda sèchement à son subordonné de les lui ramasser. Le second s'exécuta, non sans laisser passer un petit soupir agacé qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser les stylos et livres éparpillés au sol, Giovanni se leva et pressa son genou contre les fesses du sbire, le faisant légèrement sursauter, avant d'utiliser ce même genou pour le pousser brusquement, le forçant momentanément à se retrouver face contre le sol. Le plus grand répéta sèchement son ordre et le minion s'affaira rapidement à récupérer les objets pour les rendre à leur propriétaire. A peine ce dernier s'approcha pour les lui remettre que l'admin lui attrapa le poignet et le lui serra douloureusement de façon que le sbire lâche le contenu de sa main qui s'écrasa une nouvelle fois au sol.

Le sbire ne couina pas de douleur mais une grimace éloquente en disait long sur le mauvais moment qu'il passait. Giovanni sourit : le type allait vite apprendre le respect et comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Il était le fils de Madame Boss, et d'ici peu, tout lui appartiendra. En attendant, il avait déjà fait siennes un bon nombre de choses, remporté l'indéfectible adhésion de la plupart de la piétaille et il allait montrer à celui-là ce qui pouvait arriver aux petits cons qui essayaient de jouer jeu égal avec lui. Sans lui lâcher le poignet, il fit brutalement pirouetter l'homme, le forçant à se retrouver à nouveau dos à lui, le bras inconfortablement coincé dans le dos. Si le sbire bougeait, il pouvait dire adieu à l'articulation de sa clavicule, et ça ne serait que justice après la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé quelques mois auparavant. De son autre main, il commença à caresser à travers le tissu de son uniforme les fesses du sbire qui tenta par réflexe de se tortiller pour échapper à son bourreau, en vain.

Giovanni avait décidé de faire sa chose de ce type qui avait essayé de monter trop haut trop vite, afin de l'humilier et de lui faire payer la honte qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur dernière confrontation. Et lorsque l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, un coup sec sur son bras replié transforma vite la récrimination en glapissement de douleur, lui faisant comprendre que le jeune homme menait la danse. Se faisant enfin délivrer de la douloureuse étreinte, ce dernier se retourna face à son supérieur, massant son épaule endolorie, ses yeux rouges résolument enclins à jouer un jeu dangereux avec l'héritier de la mafia.

La lueur de défi dans les yeux du sbire acheva d'enflammer Giovanni qui, à la fois furieux qu'on ne lui daigne pas le respect qu'il souhaitait, mais aussi amusé de cet homme qui s'accrochait et qui souhaitait être un égal et non un pion entre ses mains. Le plus jeune attrapa l'autre par le col de son uniforme, et l'attira avec violence contre lui, le soulevant presque au passage. Amusé, et voulant aussi jouer à ce jeu vicieux avec son cadet, Nanu repoussa Giovanni qui retomba mollement assis sur son fauteuil, avant de l'escalader, finissant à genoux sur ses genoux, le dominant avec un air goguenard et se délectant de la mine un instant ahurie de Giovanni.

La surprise du fils de la patronne ne dura que l'espace d'un battement de paupières et déjà, il repassait à l'attaque, grisé par l'audace de ce maudit sbire qui passait son temps à le pousser dans ses retranchements. S'acharnant sur la fermeture de l'uniforme de l'individu, il parvint à dézipper la tenue noire du type jusqu'à la ceinture, laissant entrevoir une peau pâle et un corps nerveux. Sans attendre, Giovanni engouffra ses mains dans l'ouverture béante du vêtement, forçant le plus âgé à dégager ses épaules puis ses bras des manches de son uniforme, le laissant torse nu sous la lumière crue des lampes du bureau du bras droit de la matriarche. Nanu tenta de se dresser sur ses genoux pour tenter de voler une morsure aux lèvres de son supérieur, mais Giovanni descendit promptement le long du dos de son partenaire et enfila une de ses mains directement dans le sous vêtement pour peloter une nouvelle fois les petites fesses de son aîné sans entrave cette fois entre la paume large de sa mains et la peau de l'autre. La sensation de cette large main chaude à proximité d'endroits très intimes émoustilla Nanu plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et d'un mouvement de bassin, il chercha plus de proximité entre leurs deux corps, sentant sous lui un Giovanni aux sens aussi enflammés que les siens. Guidant de sa main puissante le bassin de son subordonné, le futur boss pressa leurs entrejambes dont la friction leur tira un grognement de satisfaction, malgré le tissu qui les séparaient.

L'admin ne voulant pas se contenter de tièdes frictions, il attrapa son subordonné par les cheveux, le forçant sans peine à descendre de ses genoux jusqu'à lui placer le visage contre son entrejambe à l'étroit, lui faisant par la même comprendre qu'il attendait de son inférieur hiérarchique. Nanu ricana doucement, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, avant de s'exécuter et de libérer de son carcan d'étoffe le membre viril de Giovanni. Un instant, le sbire hésita sur la façon de s'attaquer ce problème, avant de s'en approcher avec délicatesse, y apposant doucement ses lèvres, puis sa langue, dans des mouvements presque timides. La main aggrippée à ses cheveux se faisant plus impatiente, plus pressante, Nanu leva les yeux vers Giovanni avant d'engouffrer dans sa bouche l'organe. Un soupir de contentement poussa le plus âgé à continuer avec application son action, ne quittant pas des yeux le regard d'acier de Giovanni, ce dernier cherchant toujours à avec des mouvements plus ou moins contrôlés, à entrer plus profondément dans cette bouche accueillante.

Par jeu, il résistait à la pression et retira le sexe de sa bouche pour continuer à lécher à grands coups de langue humide, regardant Giovanni dans les yeux avec une lueur espiègle dans les siens, sentant que le rapport de force s'inversait et que le plaisir que Giovanni éprouvait le mettait ainsi à sa merci. Les bourses du plus grand entre ses mains lui firent se sentir en position de pouvoir : un mouvement violent à ce niveau ou un coup de dent bien placé seraient pour l'autre un supplice odieux. Nanu descendit alors sa bouche au niveau des testicules, et, de ses mains, en encercla la base avec une grande délicatesse et les tirer doucement vers le bas de façon à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'un paquet qu'il s'empressa d'insérer dans sa bouche, jouant de sa langue avec douceur, les faisant comme flotter dans un écrin chaud de salive.

L'expression sur le visage de Giovanni au moment où il relâcha les prisonnières de sa bouche valait de l'or pour le sbire, et il grava cette image dans sa mémoire, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui resservirait un jour. Nanu contempla une seconde la verge luisante de l'héritier tremblante sous son souffle tiède, avant d'en happer à nouveau l'extrémité de ses lèvres moites et se frottant comme un animal à une des longues jambes de Giovanni, espérant ainsi se gratifier d'un peu de plaisir tandis qu'il allait et venait le long du membre épais de son supérieur.

Puis, sèchement et avec force, Nanu se vit soulevé par les cheveux, mettant fin à leur petit jeu actuel. Giovanni se leva et, sans peine, attrapa et souleva le gringalet pour le jeter sans ménagement sur son bureau. Sans attendre, avec une énergie sauvage, le possesseur du bureau arracha presque ce qui restait de l'uniforme de son subordonné en le lui baissant jusqu'aux bottes. Le pressant fermement contre le verre froid qui protégeait le bois du bureau pour l'empêcher de se relever, puis écartant avec empressement les fesses de son aîné afin qu'elles y recueillent la salive qui s'écoulait des lèvres de Giovanni. Sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait de suivre, Nanu ferma les yeux et essaya de rester aussi calme et détendu qui lui était possible, c'est-à-dire guère. Un doigt se posa derrière avec plus de douceur qu'il n'aurait soupçonné de son boss en rut, qui vite s'infiltra en lui, le faisant froncer les sourcils d'inconfort. Avec empressement, un second rejoignit le premier, lui valant un soupir douloureux, écartelé par des doigts larges et une lubrification sommaire. Après un laps de temps bien trop court à son goût pour s'habituer à la sensation et se préparer à ce qui allait venir, Giovanni retira ses doigts, apparemment pressé d'en finir.

Nanu n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, les sens aux aguets, essayant de respirer profondément pendant qu'il entendait dans son dos le bruit d'un crachat, puis le son mouillé de ce qu'il interprétait comme une dernière lubrification de l'engin qui allait le pénétrer. Il rouvrit les yeux sentant le bureau bouger sous le poids de l'homme qui grimpait à son tour dessus pour le surplomber. Puis Nanu sentit une grande main, chaude, presque tendre, lui peloter les fesses ce qui poussa ce dernier à s'étirer le cou pour jeter un coup d’œil au gaillard derrière lui. Se voyant maintenant observé, Giovanni gratifia son sbire d'un sourire félin. Avec fermeté, il attrapa Nanu par les hanches, le forçant à se à genoux, obscènement exposé, le cul en l'air. D'une main, il écarta les fesses de son subordonné pour en dégager l'entrée, de l'autre, il guida son sexe lors de la pénétration. Le tout début fut facile, posant son gland enduit de liquide séminal sur la rosette qui n'opposa pas de résistance. Ensuite, ce fut autre chose et le passage forcé du puissant outil du jeune homme poussa Nanu à se cramponner à s'en fait pâlir les jointures aux rebords de la table et à se mordre la lèvre inférieure au sang pour ne pas gueuler.

Sentant l'état d'inconfort extrême de son subordonné mais les sens brouillés par le désir, le plaisir et l'envie de le punir de l'avoir humilié quelques mois auparavant, Giovanni n'accorda qu'une seconde de répit avant de reprendre l'assaut, ponctué de gémissements étouffés et de soupirs plaintifs qui nappaient la surface en verre du bureau de buée. Les coups de reins furieux du supérieur les firent vite choir tous deux allongés sur l'écritoire et Giovanni profitant de sa grande taille passa un bras sous le cou du sbire, agrippant l'épaule de ce dernier et enserrant sa gorge sans cesser cependant d'onduler du bassin, son pelvis claquant contre les petites fesses de Nanu et haletant puissamment dans son oreille. Au fur et à mesure des allers-retours, le passage se fit plus aisé et une sensation bizarre d'excitation se mêla à la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet endroit, et Nanu se sentait confus, incapable d'aligner deux pensées l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement déboussolé par les informations contradictoires que lui envoyaient son corps.

Mais à peine l'agent sous couverture commençait-il à être réellement détendu qu'à son oreille la respiration de Giovanni se transforma en petit geignements montant directement de sa gorge, annonçant l'imminence de sa jouissance. Il sentit soudainement les muscles du plus jeune se contracter contre lui, le bassin vissé à son postérieur, puis un léger soubresaut à l'intérieur de lui accompagné d'une sensation de chaleur. Giovanni eut une longue expiration, puissante, avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent brutalement et que son corps lourd et musclé vienne écraser son subordonné.

Dans le mouvement, la gorge de Nanu se vit comprimée par le bras de Giovanni et son poids mort accentuant la pression, le plus âgé des deux se vit contraint de taper sur la table pour signaler son étranglement, toute autre tentative de bouger était implacablement rendue impossible par le lourd corps écrasant le sien. Après avoir pris un instant pour se remettre de son orgasme, Giovanni se redressa sur ses bras, libérant au passage la gorge de Nanu. Son sexe dorénavant ramolli glissa doucement entre les fesses de ce dernier, et la sensation agréable de ce glissement provoqua une impression de soubresaut dans le ventre de Nanu, ravivant la flamme éteinte de son entrejambe.

Giovanni descendit de la table sans regarder en arrière et se contenta de remettre sa tenue en ordre avant de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau personnel. Une fois la main sur la poignée de la porte, il donna à son sbire l'injonction de remettre le cabinet en état et de disparaître de sa vue, lui donnant généreusement une heure pour s'exécuter.

Nanu demeurait là, pantelant, sur le bureau, entre la colère et les larmes, entre la douleur et le désir lancinant qui s'était pris de lui. Il se sentait sale, sali, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre de Giovanni, futur patron de la pègre. Un jeune homme talentueux et dur, ambitieux, qui ne supportait pas qu'on aperçoive la moindre de ses failles. Il était adulé de ses hommes et leur rendait bien mais malheur à celui qui le surprendrait en position de faiblesse, il le paierait cher. Nanu en avait payé le prix, sperme mêlé de sang suintant de son maigre postérieur. Après un long instant à se remettre de ses émotions, il se rhabilla aussi prestement que lui permettaient ses douleurs, cachant dans son sous-vêtement l'érection rageuse qu'il avait : si n'importe qui entrait dans cette pièce à l'improviste, son honneur était sauf. Enfin, les miettes qui lui restaient. Le désir battait toujours dans son membre, comme si toute la situation l'avait en fin de compte excité. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, l'image du puissant Giovanni lui enserrant le cou, le goût salé de son membre, la force de ses coups de reins qui se rappelaient à son esprit envoyaient de délicieuses décharges à son bas-ventre.

Remettant le soulagement de son entrejambe à plus tard et ramassant les objets et papiers tombés au sol, l'agent 000 pensa que l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir valait son pesant d'or : si l'on pouvait se fier à la parole de Giovanni, il avait près d'une heure devant lui pour récolter un maximum d'informations confidentielles issues directement du bureau du second de la Team Rocket lui-même. Sachant qu'une pareille occasion ne se représenterait pas, Nanu prit en main et lut chaque document qui s'était éparpillé autour du bureau avant de les remettre en pile sur ce dernier. Évidemment, les tiroirs de l'écritoire avaient immédiatement attiré l'attention du faux sbire, et comme il pouvait s'il attendre, ils étaient fermés à clé. Avec un trombone déplié et un fin coupe-papier ouvre-lettre, il décida de tenter de crocheter la serrure. Le trombone servit de clé de tension, afin de comprendre dans quel sens tournait le barillet de la serrure. Il le retira, puis le réinséra à nouveau, pour cette fois sentir toutes les goupilles de la serrure, visualisant dans son esprit l'intérieur de celle-ci et lesquelles enclancher pour ouvrir ce tiroir et accéder aux document qu'il convoitait. Lentement, progressivement, avec la lame fine et étroite du coupe-papier, il fit pivoter chaque goupille, une par une, tendant l'oreille pour entendre le léger cliquetis qui signifiait le bon déverrouillage de la serrure. De temps à autre, il réinsérait son trombone, juste pour vérifier que le barillet était prêt à pivoter. Une fois la dernière goupille désengagée, le barillait tourna et avec un grand soupir de soulagement, Nanu put enfin accéder au contenu de ce tiroir.

A première vue, rien de spécial. Des Pokéballs. Un rapport sur le budget des différents endroits où la Team Rocket blanchissait son argent. Des fiches sur certaines recrues. Un jouet pour Maiouss. Une enveloppe avec des billets. Rien qui ne nécessitait réellement d'être enfermé, tellement la somme d'argent contenue dans le tiroir était dérisoire. Touchant du bout des doigts le fond du tiroir, Nanu eut un doute. Le tiroir était d'une profondeur standard mais si tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre ? Vidant le contenu du tiroir, il inspecta de plus près ce dernier : il avait vu juste, un double fond. Le grand gaillard avait des choses à cacher et il mourrait d'envie de savoir quelles informations intéressantes il pouvait trouver dedans.

Nanu y découvrit un rapport sur la génétique des Pokémon et le séquençage ADN de Métamorph et un rapport d'expédition dans des montagnes lointaines qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs de leurs recrues. Feuilletant et s'imprégnant autant que possible du contenu de ces documents, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à des conclusions tant le temps lui était compté, il fut cependant frappé par la photographie floue d'un petit être, un Pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il empila ces quelques pièces sur le sol, prévoyant de les emmener avec lui pour les faire étudier par ses collègues de la Police Internationale. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant que Giovanni ne revienne, mais pas assez pour qu'il se permette de forcer un nouveau tiroir. Nanu remit le reste du contenu du tiroir comme il l'avait trouvé, refermant doucement ce dernier. Il fit vite fait le tour de la pièce afin de ramasser tout ce qui avait été envoyé au sol pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, vérifiant qu'il ne passait pas à côté d'informations sensibles. Après avoir remis en place le bureau de son faux supérieur, Nanu scruta l'horloge murale : il avait encore quelques minutes avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Voulant tenter le diable, l'agent infiltré s'installa dans le fauteuil de Giovanni, ce large fauteuil revêtu de cuir, atrocement confortable. Il revoyait le jeune homme dedans, et il se revoyait aussi, peu auparavant, agenouillé entre ses jambes musculeuses. Nanu avait encore en bouche le goût salé de son sexe. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant son propre membre se raidir rien qu'à l'évocation de ce moment. Certes, il allait sans doute faire coffrer Giovanni avec les preuves qu'il venait de récolter, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier son corps sculpté et de se rappeler avec délectation les quelques moments où leurs corps se sont trouvés, fussent-ils douloureux. Nanu commençait vraiment à croire qu'il avait un truc pour ces relations tordues et leur rapport à la souffrance.

Affalé contre le cuir noir, il commença à se caresser, le cœur battant la chamade, avec la peur d'être surpris, autant dans cette situation intime qu'avec à ses pieds les preuves de la félonie de la Team Rocket. Il n'osait pas clore ses yeux, fixant avec appréhension la poignée de la porte d'entrée, sa main faisant des va-et-vient furieux sur son membre, pressé d'atteindre la libération qui semblait presque bloquée par le stress de la situation. Des pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter. Incapable d'arrêter sa besogne, Nanu se mordit la lèvre au sang, invoquant dans sa mémoire n'importe quelle image pouvant l'aider, mais la seule qui lui revenait devant ses yeux était la vision des yeux gris de Giovanni qui le contemplaient avec satisfaction lorsqu'il avait levé ses yeux pendant qu'il avait la verge de ce dernier en bouche.

Ce regard d'argent, intense et dominateur, fut assez puissant pour lui faire achever son œuvre, soupirant de plaisir et se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été obligé de penser à _ça_ , à _lui_ , pour atteindre l'extase. Après s'être essuyé la main sur l'assise de cuir du fauteuil en guise de vengeance, Nanu arrangea sa tenue et ramassa ses documents avant de prendre son air le plus naturel pour quitter les lieux et arpenter les couloirs en espérant qu'aucune rougeur ne subsistait au niveau de ses joues ou ses oreilles.

Il fit juste un détour par son dortoir, où il y ramassa le reste de ses affaires, prétextant une mission dans une région voisine à ses dorénavant ex-collègues qui n'objectèrent pas plus que ça, habitués que leurs supérieurs les envoient de-ci, de-là, pour leurs intérêts. Glissant entre les murs des hauts bâtiments de Céladopole, furtif comme un félin, il finit son petit périple dans les égouts, loin des regards. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il y avait planqué un sac avec des habits « civils » dans une des anfractuosité du mur, en prévision du moment où il accomplirait sa mission. Ca avait pris plus de temps que prévu, mais au vu des secrets qu'il avait découvert, Nanu estimait que le jeu en avait valu la chandelle.

L'agent se changea, abandonnant l'uniforme de sbire pour un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge, un habit simple, passe-partout. S'apprêtant à jeter dans les eaux usées les habits qui furent son quotidien pendant un long moment, il hésita un instant. Il les porta à son visage et inspira une longue bouffée de leur odeur, la senteur du bureau, du fauteuil de cuir et de la sueur de Giovanni. Tempêtant contre son irrationnelle faiblesse, il se décida à garder l'uniforme, l'enfournant avec précipitation dans son sac, ne se décidant à balancer dans le canal malodorant que les bottes qui ne rentraient pas à l'intérieur.

Il ressortit à l'air libre, toujours méfiant, et se dirigea vers la sortie Est de la ville avec comme plan rejoindre Safrania, contacter ses supérieurs, et enfin descendre en direction de Carmin-sur-Mer où sans doute dans le ferry qui le reconduira chez lui, un de ses collègues l'attendra pour récupérer ses preuves. Cela faisait une sorte de choc à celui qu'on appelait dans son milieu l'Agent 000 de sortir de l'univers sombre de la pègre où il avait nagé pendant une longue année, où il s'y était senti presque plus à l'aise que dans le milieu de la justice, étrangement. Surtout, il s'était trouvé quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ , une obsession qui le suivrait des années, des décennies, avec le ravissement d'avoir l'excuse d'être dans le camp opposé pour jouer au chat et à la souris avec Giovanni. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cela et que le fils de la puissante Madame Boss le traquerait personnellement. Nanu sourit à cette pensée : oui, cette mission n'était que le début de leur histoire.


End file.
